


Promise?

by babykpats



Series: Short Shorts [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mickey Milkovich In Jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Last year I did a "Season 3 Ian meets Season 5 Mickey." This time around, it's a "Season 5 Ian meets a Season 7 Ian."Enjoy!





	

He had no fucking clue why his street suddenly looked so clean.

Ian walked slowly up the stairs to their home. He reached out to turn the door knob and frowned when his hand went through. "What the fuck?" Ian muttered.

He tried pushing the door and his eyes grew in shock as he watched his body go completely through the door.

He was inside.

What the actual fuck?

"I love this."

Ian turned and saw himself in the kitchen. Only, he didn't look like how Ian did when he looked in the mirror. It looked like an older Ian. Shorter hair, bigger body.

Ian frowned. What the fuck is this.

Ian walked closer towards the other Ian.

"Love what?"

"Playing house."

Ian walked towards the other man in the room. "What the fuck?" he muttered.

No one heard him.

"You told me about your big chaotic family." The other man said. "But this is more like a romantic breakfast for two."

"Romantic- what?" Ian asked, more confused than ever. "Where's Mickey?" He asked the other Ian.

The other Ian completely ignored him and kept talking to the other guy in the room.

Ian frowned getting more and more frustrated. He walked over to the stranger and yelled a the top his lungs, "Who the fuck are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?!"

No answer.

"What the fuck?" Ian's mind was running with the numerous possibilities. Did Mickey leave him? Is Mickey okay? Why did this Ian seem so... so okay with Mickey not being there? Where the fuck is Mickey?

Ian went towards the back door, reaching for the door knob out of habit before completely phasing through the door.

Ian started walking down the street but as his mind went through all the possible things that could have happened to Mickey, Ian broke into a sprint.

He frowned when he reached the Milkovich house. It was clean. And nice.

"What the fuck?!"

Ian went through the front door and was shocked to see that the inside was totally clean as well.

"This is the kitchen, that is the breakfast nook, we have both a formal and an informal dining area."

Ian looked for the source of the voice and it was a lady, a realtor, touring a family around the house. Mickey's house.

"What did you do?" Ian asked the realtor. "This house is not for sale! This is Mickey's house!" Ian yelled.

They were walking through the house and was headed towards the direction of what used to be Mickey's room.

"No, no, no, no." Ian muttered. He ran ahead of everyone else and blocked the entrance to Mickey's room. "You can take the whole house, just not this room."

Ian could only watch as the small group of people walked right through him.

"What the hell is happening?" Ian muttered as he sighed and turned to look at the newly renovated room. "Mickey, look what they did."

"Now, this may just be neighborly gossip but is it true that criminals used to live in this house?"

"What the fuck did you say?" Ian growled looking at the young mother.

The realtor chuckled. "Well, you know those people, trying to scare us off and whatnot."

"Is that a bullet hole?" The father asked pointing to the opposite wall.

"Yeah, that's a fucking bullet hole, and you know what else? I fucked my fucking boyfriend here, and here, oh and right against this wall you're leaning on right fucking now." Ian yelled. No one can hear him but he needed to get some agitation out. Nothing was making any sense and he was scared.

"Alright, alright. You know how the Southside used to be. Of course some unpleasant people used to live here but trust me, the seller acquired the house through legal means and the sale, if it were to push through of course, will all be officially on paper. Full renovations were done and no traces of the previous family were left."

"What happened to the previous family?" The father asked.

"From what I know, the mother is dead, the father is in jail, most of their kids are living elsewhere but the daughter, god bless her, made it out of the Southside." teh realtor said.

"Who's Mickey?" the young boy asked looking at the name written on the wall behind the bed.

Ian's heart jumped at the mention of the name.

"Ah. I'll have that covered up immediately." The realtor laughed nervously.

The young boy kept staring up at the realtor.

She sighed. "One of the sons. Currently in jail if I'm not mistaken."

"Jail?!" Ian repeated.

~

It took a while before Ian reached the jail. Once he was there, he just went through the doors and walked around until he found Mickey's cell.

Mickey was lying down on the bottom bunk while another guy was on the top bunk. The two other beds across from them were empty.

"Mickey?" His cellmate called out.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"22."

"Mickey."

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

Mickey closed his eyes, hands clenched into fists.

Ian winced. This isn't gonna end well for the kid.

Mickey got up from the bed in slow and measured moves and positioned himself so he's eye to eye with his cellmate, who was lying on the top bunk.

"Luke, the fuck did I tell you about asking too many questions."

"You told me not to."

"And?"

Luke sighed. "Keep my head down, don't draw any attention and stay out of trouble."

"Good, now just keep fucking saying that until it sticks."

Ian frowned. He knows Mickey. Mickey would've kicked that boy's ass by now.

Ian stepped forward to take a good look at Mickey's face. He's thinner with bags under his eyes. He looked dull.

"Why are you here, Mick?" Ian muttered, eyes watering. "Why am I playing house with that fucking kid while you're here? What happened, Mick?"

"Mick?" Luke said.

Mickey let out a really deep sigh. "This is the last question I'ma answer so make it count."

"Why are you here?"

Mickey sighed.

"You said you'd answer!"

"Calm your fucking dick. Can't a guy breathe for sec? Jesus."

Ian chuckled.

"Had a girl who went AWOL from the army, was crashing at my house. Her cunt of a sister called the MP's on her to take her away. I tried to kill her sister, got caught."

Ian froze. "What? Mickey, what the fuck? Is that true?" Ian asked, tears falling harder when he realized he couldn't actually touch Mickey.

"Ian? Ian Gallagher?" Luke asked. "Like it says on your chest?"

"Yeah, that's her." Mickey muttered, pushing his shirt aside to look at the tattoo.

Ian's eyes grew when he saw the tattoo. "Mickey." Ian whispered, his hand hovering over the tattoo.

"She waiting for you when you get out?"

Ian watched Mickey's eyes slowly fill with tears.

"Nah, man. Dumped my ass right before I got arrested."

"Why?"

"No more fucking questions man. Just shut up."

Ian was frozen. He broke up with Mickey?! He fucking broke up with Mickey?! What the fuck was he thinking?!

Ian watched as Mickey settled back down on his bed. A couple of tears slipping from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mickey. I don't know- I don't know what happened. I'm sorry, I'll fix this. Mickey. Stop crying Mickey, I'm so fucking sorry." Ian babbled, tears flowing freely down his face.

"Ian."

Ian frowned, that was Mickey's voice.

"Ian."

~

Ian opened his eyes and he was in bed, in Mickey's old house.

"Ian, you okay?" Mickey asked, frowning with worry.

"Mickey? You can see me?"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Mickey. I'm so sorry." Ian said, throwing his arms around Mickey's neck, crying on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey. It's cool. It was just a dream."

"I broke up with you. I broke up with you and I had a boyfriend and you were in jail and you were crying, I'm so sorry, Mickey."

"Hey Ian. Look at me. I'm here. It was all just a dream, I ain't going anywhere, alright?"

Ian hugged Mickey tighter, more tears spilling onto Mickey's shoulder. "Stay with me, okay? Even if I break up with you. Just stay."

Mickey chuckled. "Okay, I promise."


End file.
